


Another Day

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Single Dad AU, dad Virgil, kid logan, kid patton, kid roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Dad Virgil's life is hectic.





	Another Day

Virgil awoke gently and slowly stretched his arms. Breathing a sigh of relief from his full night of rest a thought suddenly occurred to him.

_/I haven’t woken up naturally in a long time…/_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and realized his house was quiet. Far too quiet for a Saturday morning in summertime. He immediately bolted out of bed and ran off to find his boys. As he threw open the bedroom door he could smell the undeniable scent of gas from the stove.

“Oh no.. oh no…” He took off at a run toward the kitchen as fast as his long thin legs could carry him. “BOYS?! Are you all ok?!”  

As he got closer to the kitchen he could hear the unmistakable sound of Patton’s laughter. So at least nothing too dangerous was happening. Probably. He suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and surveyed the situation. His three sons were all in the kitchen, none of them harmed, thankfully. His youngest, 3 year old Patton, was sat cross legged on the kitchen floor, surrounded by forgotten Cheetos. His clothes, face, and glasses were coated in a thin layer of orange dust. Another Cheeto bounced off his glasses, bringing on another wave of giggles from the adorable toddler.

Where on Earth did that Cheeto come from? Virgil looked up and found his rambunctious middle child, 5 year old Roman, perched on TOP OF THE REFRIGERATOR. Throwing Cheetos down at his younger brother. WHAT. But neither of these explained the smell of…

Virgil turned and saw his eldest son, 7 year old Logan, standing on a chair at the stove. He seemed to be heating up a sauce pan to ridiculous temperatures. Next to the stove, was what appeared to be a rock.

“Um… Boys…” His sons all turned to look at him. “What are you all doing?”

“Daddy!” Patton smiled and made grabby hands at him. He moved to go to Patton, but first he reached up and removed Roman from his spot on the fridge. He scooped Patton up, gently dusting him off, and he immediately snuggled up against him.

“Lo… What are you doing?” Virgil said softly, moving to Logan and turning off the stove. Logan looked down at his feet. The embarrassed action tugged at Virgil’s heart strings a little, but he needed to get through to him. “Lo.. I’m not mad. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I wanted to use the Bismuth kit that Uncle Thomas gave me…” He explained, not looking up from his feet.

“Lo… Don’t use the stove without me, ok? You can get hurt. I know you just want to learn, but we can do that kind of stuff together, ok?” He smiled and ruffled Logan’s hair a little.

“Ok, Dad… I’m sorry…” He looked up and smiled at Virgil. Virgil pulled him into a one arm hug, still holding Patton with the other.

“It’s no problem, buddy.” He smiled down at Logan, chuckling a little internally at his adorable smile that was missing a few teeth. “Oh how about this! Why don’t you take Pat to your room and read to him?” He turned his attention to the snuggly toddler in his arms. “Would you like that, Pat? Reading with Lo-Lo?”

“Weading with Wo-Wo!” Patton cooed happily and held his grabby hands out to his oldest brother.

“Ok, Dad.” Logan took his brother and carried him off towards his room.  
  
Virgil spun around to talk to Roman about not climbing up on the fridge… Again. And found he was missing. Oh no. He ran off through the other door and went off to find Roman.

As he stepped through the door to the living room he felt something bounce off his chest. He looked down and saw the projectile was a Nerf dart. He followed the trajectory and found Roman, aiming a toy Nerf gun at him… From on top of the bookcase.

“I gotchu, Daddy!” Called Roman triumphantly.

“You sure did, buddy. But what did I tell you about climbing the bookcase? …And the fridge. …And the car. …And the tables. And.. Just like the walls in general?”

“…To not to?” Roman asked,

“Right. Maybe come down from there? Or.. Actually. I know your methods for getting down. I’m gonna get you down.” Virgil chuckled a little and pulled Roman down before he had the chance to try and leap to the couch. Virgil gently sat Roman down on the floor. “Want me to put on a movie? You can just sit and relax for a bit?”

“Sure, Daddy!”

“What movie, bud?”

“Uhh… Moana!”

“Moana it is!”   
  
Virgil turned and set up the DVD player and tv, before turning back to Roman and got him all snuggled up on the couch with a blankie and his favorite stuffed animal, Mrs. Fluffybottom. Once he was satisfied and the movie had begun, Virgil went off to the kitchen to get some of kind breakfast in his boys and himself. Normally breakfast was a strict “at the dining table” event, but this morning was proving to be especially hectic thus far and he thought he could make an exception. A quick batch of scrambled eggs, some bacon, and toast later, and he carried a plate and a tray over to Roman, who was thankfully still where he left him. For Roman, extra bacon, just butter on the toast.

“Thanks Daddy!”

“No problem, bud. Enjoy.” He planted a kiss on top of Roman’s head and went and made a plate for Logan. Less bacon, less eggs, three pieces of toast with extra Crofter’s jam. He carried the plate over to Logan, who he found reading… Alone.

“Umm.. Lo? Where did Patton get off to?” He asked as he handed him the plate.

“He is…” Logan turned to his left and saw Patton was not there. “…I thought he was here.”

“Oh boy. Well uh… Here’s your breakfast. I’ll find him.”

“Thanks Dad.”

And the great Patton hunt began. His bedroom? Nope. Kitchen? Nope. Living room? Nope. Hall closet? Nope. Roman’s room? Nope.

Virgil ran into his own room and found Patton sitting smack in the center of his bed, gnawing on a small tub of play doh. Luckily he lacked the dexterity to open it… But he was trying.

“Pat? What are you doing?” Virgil asked gently, plopping down on the bed next to him.

“Wanna pway with pway doh!”

“…On my bed? I thought you were reading with Lo-Lo?”

“Got bowed.”

“Bored, huh? How about this. We eat some breakfast together and then we can play with Ro?”

Patton made a high pitched sound that Virgil took to mean that he was on board with the plan. So he scooped him up and carried him to the kitchen. He stopped by Logan and Roman to ensure they were both still where he had left them before settling at the table with Patton and helping him get some food in him.

The two of them ate their breakfast and Virgil placed Patton back on the ground so he could go get Roman and Logan’s plates.

He found the plates… But not Roman or Logan. Greeeeaaaaaaat.

Virgil returned to the kitchen and found Patton had also run off. GREEEEAAAAAAAT.

The great son hunt now began. He already knew several places they weren’t… So he decided to start with outside. Which proved to be a good hunch. Roman was swinging around from the jungle gym, Patton trying to climb up the slide and giggling everytime he slid back down, and Logan… Oh god, Lo.

“Lo? What are you doing?” Virgil called as he ran over to his eldest, hunched over in the grass.

Logan was holding a magnifying class over a leaf, the bright light from the sun causing the leaf to smoke.

“Look Dad! My book said that this would work and it does!” Logan called as Virgil approached.

“…Great, Lo. But you know… Lighting things on fire with science is one of those things i’d really prefer you do when i’m around….” Virgil said gently, crouching down to see a small pile of black charred leaves. Logan’s face got a little red.

“Oh.. Sorry, Dad…” he trailed off.

“Fire is just dangerous, Lo. The stove… Magnifying glasses and the sun… How about science is something we just do together? Does that sound ok?” Virgil asked, voice still soft.

“Ok, Dad.” Logan smiled again even as Virgil slowly pocketed the magnifying glass. They both turned back to see Patton and Roman still happily playing.   
He gently led Logan over to the jungle gym and encouraged him to play with his brothers so he could just sit down and keep his eye on all of them at once. He glanced down at his watch… This much excitement and it was only 10am.

His life may have been hectic beyond all belief… But he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
